


Wake Unto Me

by PunsAndRoses



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, F/F, Science Fiction, The Inception AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndRoses/pseuds/PunsAndRoses
Summary: In order to claw their way out, they have to delve deeper in. | or Yong extracts, Byul builds, Wheein is a master of impersonation, and Hyejin runs point, because someone has to.





	Wake Unto Me

**Author's Note:**

> INCEPTION AU! oneshot for now, but I actually have a plot lined out. If this is something ya'll are into, let me know in the comments and I'll expand it into a multi-chap thing!

Kim Yongsun tilted her head up at the painting in the gallery exhibit, her eyes following the smooth lines of the woman’s cheek down to her full breasts. Absentmindedly, she began twirling a strand of her long, chocolate brown hair between her fingers. 

“Should I be jealous?”

The voice came from behind, to her left, and Yong didn’t bother trying to hide her smirk. Instead, faking a yawn so she had an excuse to elbow Byul in the face. She ignored the way the other woman’s deep chuckles sent a shiver down her spine, blaming it instead on her second glass of champagne that evening.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” She murmured just loud enough so only Byul could hear. 

With her long, blonde hair slicked back into a low ponytail and in her clean-cut suit, Byul cut a striking figure, and more than once Yong caught one or two female guests giggling and eyeing her appreciatively. It wouldn’t have been the first time. At least that was better than the alternative. When she turned to face Byul, the other woman’s expression was playful, eyes twinkling in mischief. 

“Wouldn’t want to leave a pretty girl like you alone at a fancy party like this.”

Yong rolled her eyes with a scoff, before setting her champagne glass aside. After working with each other for five years, she was used to Byul’s casual flirts and sly winks. 

“Well then let’s get to work.”

As they made their way out of the main exhibit gallery, she locked eyes with Hyejin across the room. The tray of champagne flutes she was carrying balanced perfectly in one hand as she gracefully walked over to where their mark was currently entertaining his guests, effectively distracting him. 

The room in question they were looking for was one floor down. As they descended the stairs, they came face to face with an armed guard patrolling near the stairwell. Yong felt Byul’s hand grip her wrist. 

“Ladies, this floor is off-limits.” 

“It’s fine Claude.” Yong and Byul turned around to find a portly American in a grey suit walking towards them, his smile friendly as he casually dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand. “These are Monsieur Airoldi’s esteemed guests. He asked them to wait in his private office for a meeting.”

The guard seemed hesitant, eyeing the American for a fraction longer than was good for Yong’s nerves before he nodded and turned the other way, walking off to patrol some other part of the floor. 

Yong and Byul turned around to face the American fully, his friendly smile still in place. “Ladies, allow me to introduce myself,” His midwestern accent was a bit too thick, Yong winced as the sound grated on her ears, “My name is Bobby Moore and I’m Monsieur Airoldi’s head of security.”

“Your accent is too thick Wheein,” Yong replied instead, beside her, Byul was chuckling softly. In a blink, Bobby Moore was gone; instead, in his place was a smaller woman, South Korean like them, with caramel colored hair and a dimpled pout.

“Cut me some slack Unnie! I just forged on the fly, no other forger could do what I just did!” 

It was hard to take Wheein seriously when she was pouting. “Besides, if I didn’t do that you two would have been shot out of the dream!” 

Yong didn’t bother hiding her smile, there was a reason Jung When was one of the best forgers in dreamshare.

Airoldi’s private room was designed as an old-style English parlour, with an entire wall of books and one painting of the French countryside. 

“Do you know where it is?” Byul asked, looking around at the dozens of books lining the shelves, fingers running through a few spines as she went. 

“Of course I do,” Yong made a beeline for the desk, feeling underneath for the hidden switch she knew would be there. When she flicked it, a soft click drew their attention to a section in the rightmost shelf that had suddenly swung open, a hidden safe.

Wheein gave a low, appreciative whistle as Yong walked toward the safe and pulled out a thick stack of papers. She made quick work of the files inside, reading them carefully one by one before putting everything back where she found it.

“You got it?” Byul asked, peering outside the door before quickly ducking her head back in, hand suddenly moving to where she kept her gun hidden, strapped to her left calf. 

“I got it.” Yong pressed the section of the bookshelf back into place with a satisfying click, eyeing the door and Byul carefully before pulling out her own gun. “Are they coming?”

Byul nodded, “I hear footsteps.” 

The three of them waited with bated breath, guns at the ready as they heard footsteps drawing closer. When it stopped just outside the door, Yong already had her gun up, aimed right where she presumed the projection’s head would be when they came barging in.

“None of you idiots better shoot me.” A familiar rasp said. Their relief was palpable. Yong switched the safety back on hers as Byul opened the door just wide enough to let Hyejin in.

“Ah, you idiot. We almost did!” Wheein walked over to her best friend, giving her arm a good slap. 

The tense moment broke with a chuckle that all four of them shared, savoring their small moment of victory. 

“Everything okay? Does he suspect anything?” Byul asked, locking the door and shoving a chair up against it for good measure.

Hyejin shook her head, her short bright red curls bouncing about. Still, her eyes focused upward to where the party was still happening. “Airoldi is about as astute as an infant, and his projections are no different.”

Underlying the din of the party was the smooth, dulcet tones of a jazz piano that only the four of them could hear. 

“Well,” Yong said, looking around at her team, “That’s our cue.”

—

When Yong opened her eyes, it was to the sight of Byul kneeling in front of her. The younger girl's touch was warm and feather-light as nimble fingers carefully extracted the needle from her arm. When their eyes met, Byul's lips quirked up into a soft smile. 

Yong returned the grin, stretching out the crick in her neck and running her fingers through her short, black hair. In the back of her mind, she was hyperaware of the long chain around her neck, the pendant, a steady and calming weight underneath her blouse, against her sternum.

A few feet away, Hyejin and Wheein were already packing up the PASIV, and just to her left was Gaspard Airoldi still sound asleep in the private, first class cabin of his flight to Paris. Blissfully unaware that the secrets to his entire family’s private art collection had just been stolen from his subconscious by the four women dressed as his first class stewardesses that day.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering why Yong's hair went from long and chocolate brown to shoulder-length in the dream sequence to short and black when they woke up: i have this headcanon that even though Wheein is the group's main forger, all four girls are talented enough that they can do a bit of forging, building, extracting, and point work on their own (just like in real life!)
> 
> So in dreams, they always change their hair colors, to help further keep their identities secret from their marks. Plus points to the commenter who can tell which era their hair colors were in this particular dream sequence!
> 
> If i end up continuing this story, you can be sure to watch out for other era hair colors in future chapters!


End file.
